rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: What did I miss? part 3
Hello and welcome to author analysis Well! It's been a long road but this will be my last author analysis until we get more episodes. I still have some blogs to do but it will be under the title: "Author's advice. A guide to writing stories and fan fiction." So stay tuned. Episode 11 We are now a few weeks into the school year. In the category of " things I'll never get an answer to" how do they manage to measure aura? When I watch Nora's dream, the tiny author's voice in the back of my head whispers: foreshadowing!!! Could Nora be the Cassandra figure of RWBY? Blessed with future knowledge but condemned at being taken with derision when she mentions that future. Cardin Winchester the third!! ( anybody get the referrence?... I'm getting old!) Can't wait to get more Velvet in Volume 2. Great accent too! Episode 12 Bartholomew Oobleck! My pick for exposition master! Past edition. Night vision. Mark my words this is important. As Shakespeare used to say. If you will use a sword in act 3 of your play, be sure to show it in act 1. Well that's act 1. The person who give me the name of the man who said "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it" will get a personnal kudo from me in my next blog. I want the original quoter ladies and gents. Way to overreact Jaune! What comes next is solely on your head! Episode 13 Ruby has really grown into her role as leader. What? You thought that scene was about Jaune? P'shaw! We clearly see Cardin's insecurities when he wants revenge on Pyrrha. Why else attack her? And he knows he's no match for her so he tries to get Jaune to do it. That was the revenge, not the sap and stingers but that Jaune would have had done it. Finally Jaune stand's up to to Cardin! Episode 14 Jaune gets the living tar beat out of him until... was that his aura or did we just see his semblance for the first time? That Ursa IS big! Which brings me back to my part 2 question. Could the reason they made the grimm weak was because they wanted to show them grow as the darkness get stronger? We see a bigger beowolf with Ruby and Weiss in the emerald forest. The ursa gets bigger and bigger. The death stalker might have grown a lot too. Hmm, food for thought. My Aura's in the red? F*** that! I want an ursa's head on the mantle of my fireplace! Pyrrha's semblance is black when she pulls Jaune's shield into position. That makes me think that Weiss glyph can reproduce several semblance characteristics. When her glyph is white, it pushes, when it's black it pulls. They're not as precise as Pyrrha's as she has to angle her glyphs while Pyrrha's can pull and push in any direction. But it's still makes her a fantastic support for the team. Pyrrha is the wisest of them all. She let Jaune make his mistakes but is there to support him when needed then keeps her silence knowing it would help Jaune's confidence. If she survives the serie, she'll become a teacher at Beacon. Episode 15 We are now months into the school year. We finally get officially the name of another kingdom... Vacuo. Here comes the monkey king! Hi Sun! The wink! How suave! Yay! Penny! Here is another example of Ruby's simple soul. When all her teammates gestures for her to retract her friend comment to Penny, she confirms it instead. Remember, it's the same girl that didn't want friends when the school year started and preferred weapons as company. Her soul saw a kindred spirit. SCREEECH! From funny to serious in 0.8 seconds. Now here is my pet peeve! The dormroom argument. Look closely at Blake in the argument. When Weiss mentions the train hijacking, look at her reaction. That when she loses it. That's what makes her blurt out that she was a member of white fang. I don't care if Weiss meant another hijack. Blake certainly took it as the one in the trailer. It's clear that the hijack does not sit well with her. The voice acting in the dormroom argument is simply fabulous! You can hear Weiss bitterness when she talks about her family. You can hear the defensive attitude of Blake in her voice! Seriously, Arryn, Kara if by any chance you read this. Major kudos from me to you girls! Episode 16 Blake's speech to Sun confirms she been doing some militant actions with the agressive white fang. She also mentions the hijacking again here." Hijacking cargo from companies that uses Faunice laborers." " I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence" that comes with the understanding that she WAS using her skills for such a goal at first. Penny's comedy relief is much needed here. By the way is Penny from Vacuo? She's probably the rumour Weiss heard in the previous episode. So it's probable. It's kinda obvious that Weiss is sad by the turn of events but she NEVER let her emotional shield down. Expect that to happen in Volume 2. The fact that Weiss is dissapointed when she sees the white fang, shows that she hoped they would get their act together. Why would an openly hostile race toward humans go in bed with one? And one that clearly treats them as animals to add insult to injury. What could be the incentive that was promised to them? Must be something big. And we finish the volume with RWBY's strong point. Fight choreography. One last point... every time a Beacon student is present during a heist. They get away with nothing! Might want to plan for that Roman you dolt! I want to finish by thanking every one of you who read my blog. I appreciate it and that's why I always respond to your comments. I hope you'll all come back when volume 2 starts to trickle out. As for the budding writers out there, stay tuned for a new type of blog from me. I'll try and help you write better stories and fan fiction. See you in a few! Category:Blog posts